Diary Exchanges
by Otakuchips
Summary: Blue comes across Green's diary, containing thoughts from childhood to the present. The diary, or journal as Green calls it, contains a little surprise for Blue, just waiting to be found. She thought she could use this to tease Green. Of course, it backfired. After all, who could blackmail the guy who has read your diary? This time, the game is a tie.


Diary Exchanges

**I apologize for those who wanted me to update Pokemon Academy, My Heart's Voice, or The Fairies and the Ice Dragon. I really needed to get this out of my head. This takes place after the Emerald arc. Originally it was supposed to be the FRLG arc but then I remembered they were petrified... So... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, OldRival would be canon and nothing can stop me. Except that fact that I DON'T own Pokemon or Pokemon special so there you have it.**

"GREENIE~" Blue yelled as she barged into Green's room. But he wasn't there. "Oh? I was sure he'd be here," Blue said to herself. "Well, I guess I'd better help myself," she said as she went through the teenager's things. She never really held anything of threat to Green and now was the best chance to find it. She searched and searched hoping to find anything to hold against the cool-headed boy: pornos, fetishes, anything. But she found nothing but lengthy books, research notes and journals. Talk about boring. She was about to give up when she moved over to the bed. Under the bed? Dust, books, old toys, and more dust. Above the bed? Comfy blanket, pillow, pillow and... a rather heavy pillow.

Blue found that pillow to be heavier than the other two fluffy ones. Something was inside it. Blue opened up the zipper and found a thick and old journal. No, this one was different from the other journals she found in the room. Blue knew this one was special. She unclasped the book and something fell out of it. It was a picture of a little girl. Blue knew this little girl very well. This little girl was at the age of five, wearing a little black dress and little black flats. Blue was staring at her five year old self. _Why does Green have my picture?_ Blue thought. She turned to the first page of the journal. It had the really bad handwriting of a child's. Blue raised her eyebrow, not believing such handwriting would come from Green. She skipped ahead to the more recent pages and found that the really bad handwriting turned into hasty but nice cursive. Green's current handwriting. Content she was holding something of value to Green she started reading it again, from page one. There were the occasional circle around the words that were spelled wrong.

My Birtday

Today is my birtday. Daisy gav me this book to praktic my riting on. Granpa gave me a neklace with some kinda powder in it. I had evry kid in town com to my party. I had lots of fun.

11/30

Today is a bad day. One of the grils in town went mising. She is a good gril, even thou we nevr talkd much. She mad me a flower crown for my birtday last week. Me and Granpa and a bunch of other peple from town are trying to find her.

12/25

Granpa and I has stoped searching for the girl. I hav nevr seen Granpa give up. He told me that I mite not see her agan so he gave me the picture of the girl. Today is Crismas too. The girls mom and dad must be sad they cant have Crismas with her.

Blue stopped reading and looked at the picture. Tears threatened to come to her eyes. She flipped the journal to the pages further in the book. They were of an older Green. About ten years old.

5/23

I haven't written in here for a while. Today, I step out of Master Chuck's dojo and travel back to Pallet town. Once I get back, Grandpa is going to give me a Pokemon to commemorate my homecoming. Scyther and I are eager to go home.

5/24

I have traveled through Mount Silver and through Viridian Forest and into my hometown. While coming here, some girl bumped into me, causing me to drop my stuff. She didn't even turn to apologize or help me pick up my fallen belongings. What a rude girl. Anyways, I reached my Grandpa's lab and he was in a frantic rampage. I announced my arrival and he seemed to have forgotten what he was fretting about. He and Daisy pulled me into a hug. For an elderly man and a teenage woman, they were strong. Grandpa gave me a Pokemon called Charmander. It is a fire type. Grandpa also gave me a Pokedex. It is a device to collect data on Pokemon. I wanted to test out the device so I went to the edges of Viridian Forest. I found a Pokemon I've never seen before, not in books nor in real life. I tried battling with it. It was really strong. I retreated and then this guy popped out of nowhere. He yelled at me because he said I could have won. He then tried to battle the creature and lost epically. How dumb. I left the guy (I think his name was Red) in the forest.

Blue giggled at her two best friend's first encounter. This is so much funnier than the way Red described it. Blue lingered on this page a bit longer. That day. It was the day she stole Kame-chan, a then Squirtle. She now remembered she bumped into someone on that day when she was escaping. So that person was Green...

"What are you doing?" a voice snapped Blue back into the present. She stuffed the journal behind her and turned around. Blue let out a breath she did not realize she was holding when she saw it was just Daisy.

"Hey Daisy," Blue said rather timidly.

Daisy had an amused look on her face. "Can I ask why you are in Green's room? And what are you holding behind your back?" she asked.

"I will if you won't tell Green," Blue winked at the older girl.

Daisy laughed and walked in with her cup of coffee, "Sure. I secret between us women, okay?" She sat down on Green's chair.

"Well, I found this when I wanted to look for something to hold over Green's head." Blue showed Daisy the journal.

Daisy almost choked on her coffee. "Oh my. He still has that?" Daisy started laughing.

"What's wrong?" Blue asked.

"I -I brought him that when he was five. I told him to practice his writing in it so I secretly checked what he wrote and corrected it. See those circles on the first few pages?" Daisy said, flipping the book to the front. "He eventually realized it was embarrassing and stopped writing in it and then he told me he had lost it. I never saw it again." She closed the book and handed it back to Blue. Daisy got up to leave, "Tell me if you find anything juicy in there okay?" Daisy said, winking. "Yes, Madame," Blue returned the gesture.

Blue continued to pry into the journal. The more she read, the more she wanted to know what Green really thought. After the entry where he mentioned he first met the "most annoying girl he had ever met" there rarely has been one that did not mention Blue. Blue was so focused on reading, she did not notice Green come back.

Green entered his room to find the Pesky Woman lying on his bed with his research materials all over the floor. She seemed to be reading something, which Green sought to be surprising. He walked over to the bed and the closer he got, the better he could see what Blue was reading. When he saw clearly what she was reading, Green flew over to the bed and snatched the book out of her hands.

"What are you doing you Pesky Woman?!" Green said hastily, his face steadily growing red. Blue smiled at this, thinking she's got the upper hand this time. "Oh, nothing much. Just reading your adolescent thoughts. Who knew the great Green kept a little wittle diary?" she replied in a mocking voice.

"It's not a diary," he huffed under his breath. Green tried to ignore her and grab the pillow that usually sported the journal, but Blue used that momentum to pull Green below her.

"We're not done yet, sweetie. Sooo... let me ask you this, is this girl you mentioned in here me? You have my five year old picture in here after all... you pedo," Blue grinned evilly.

Green, however, did not fall into Blue's trap. Instead, he let out a little smirk and sat up, bringing his face close to Blue's. This, in turn, made Blue sit back a little. "Well, Pesky Woman," Green started in a whispered but clear voice. "I think my childish thoughts are acceptable compared to yours," Green said holding up a light blue diary.

Blue's eyes widened in response and tried to grab the book. Green pulled it back out of reach. "Howandwhydoyouhavemydiary?" Blue said, losing her ground.

Green chuckled in victory, "Bill forgot to give it back to you once you woke up on One Island. He forgot to until now since we were petrified and all. So... you write weird things, woman." Blue's face lit up bright pink.

"Give. It. Back!" She tried once again to snatch the diary, but once again, no avail.

"I wouldn't even call this a diary. I'd call it, 'Blue's crazy fantasies'. Much better name, don't you think?" Green smirk grew bigger and bigger.

Blue's arm length was no where near the diary. Thus, she devised up one of her plans. Blue put her arm down and sat herself on Green's lap. She wrapped her arms around Green's neck and whispered in Green's ear, "Okay. Then do you want to make one of those fantasies of mine come true?" This time, it was Green's turn to let his guard down.

"Wha..." Green stuttered out, face growing redder and redder. That was all he could do before Blue released her Ditto and snatched the diary with ease.

"But~ I have places to be. Maybe next time, Greenie," Blue quickly made her escape with a wink, leaving Green on his bed holding his of journal. Green rolled his eyes. He placed the journal back into the pillow case and looked at his room. It was left in utter chaos by Blue. Green sighed and muttered, "Pesky Woman" before he got up to tidy up the mess.

**Again, I'm sorry for those who are waiting for me to update my stories but it's just not coming to me. Instead, this came to me. Like, remember when Green read Blue's diary back on One Island? This is a follow up on that in case you haven't noticed. Anyways, leave a review and I'll see you in one of my other stories I plan on updating, I hope! See ya!**


End file.
